El tiempo lo ha dicho
by BlackMoon94
Summary: Es la primera noche de Jake y Reece Castle-Beckett en casa y Rick le tiene preparada una pequeña sorpresa a Kate. ONE-SHOT.


\- ¿Tienes sueño, cariño? – le preguntó Castle.

Lily balbuceó algo que parecía haber sonado como un sí y levantó sus brazos.

\- ¿Basos? – le preguntó con toda la dulzura del mundo.

Castle se derritió con la voz de su hija y no dudó un instante en cogerla en brazos. Luego giró la cabeza hacía otra mujer que también era capaz de derretirle. Su musa, su mujer. Katherine Houghton Beckett.

\- ¿Vas a poder con ellos? – le preguntó, preocupado.

Beckett esbozó media sonrisa.

\- Rick. Son dos recién nacidos profundamente dormidos. Y encima los llevo en un carrito. Ya sé que di a luz hace cinco días, pero creo que me las apañaré para dar diez pasos hacía el coche.

\- Deberías haber salido con silla de ruedas. Has estado sometida a mucho esfuerzo.

Beckett, ahora sí, suspiró.

\- ¿De verdad vamos a tener esta discusión otra vez? – Vio cómo Castle suspiraba- Cariño, Lily se muere porqué la lleves en brazos. Y Jake y Reece están dormidos. Son diez pasos hasta el coche. De verdad, puedo hacerlo, cariño.

Castle sonrió a su mujer, acarició la cabecita de su hija, ya prácticamente dormida, y empezó a caminar hacia el coche. Claro que esperó a que Beckett se pusiera delante de él para custodiarla mientras caminaba hacía el coche. Martha les esperaba en el coche familiar de nueva adquisición, con todas las sillitas puestas, para llevarlos a casa.

Beckett se encargó de acomodar a Jake y Castle hizo lo mismo con Reece una vez Lily ya estaba en su silla. La ya hermana mayor de la familia había abierto los ojos cuándo notó que algo la alejaba de los brazos de su padre, pero los volvió a cerrar enseguida. Los gemelos tampoco se inmutaron, estaban profundamente dormidos. Pero Rick y Kate sabían que acabarían sacando el nervio del gen Castle – Beckett. Y es que Lily también parecía muy tranquila a los cinco días de vida.

Antes de subir al coche, Castle acarició la pequeña nariz de Reece.

\- Dulces sueños, Alexander.

Beckett lo miró, divertida.

\- Reece Alexander. – le contestó.

Castle se lo devolvió con una sonrisa.

\- Ya lo sé. Tenemos demasiado buen gusto para los nombres.

Cuando Castle se acabó de acomodar en la parte trasera del coche le alargó la mano a Beckett. Beckett estaba en la hilera de asientos de detrás del conductor, en medio de los gemelos. Lily estaba delante. La pareja se estrechó la mano con fuerza. Era la primera noche que Jake y Reece pasarían en casa. La primera noche que estarían los cinco juntos.

* * *

Habían llegado. El trayecto en el ascensor había sido de lo más tranquilo. Ninguno de los tres se despertó.

Castle abrió la puerta del _loft_ con extrema cautela con la mano izquierda, intentando no hacer prácticamente ruido. Era más difícil de lo que parecía cuándo una niña de más de dos años dormía profundamente en su hombro. Realmente estaba agotada. Y es que se había pasado cada tarde des de que sus hermanos nacieron velando por ellos en el hospital.

\- Espera. – Dijo Castle, prácticamente susurrando – Dejo a Lily en el parque un momento y te ayudo con los pequeños. Uno cada uno.

Beckett no puso oposición esta vez. Cogió cautelosamente a Reece – ya que antes había puesto ella a Jake en el coche – y lo acomodó en su pecho. Esperó a que Castle hiciera lo mismo con Reece. A los dos les llenó de ternura verse al uno al otro con sus bebés acurrucados en su pecho. Sentían la respiración y el latido de los pequeños contra su piel y sabían que el otro sentía exactamente lo mismo. Ambos giraron, a la vez, la cabeza hacía el parque dónde descansaba Lily.

\- ¿Estará bien? – susurró Beckett.

\- Ponemos a los bebés en la cuna y vengo a por ella. Tres segundos. Te lo prometo.

Beckett no acabó de poner buena cara.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me da pena que duerma precisamente hoy en su habitación. Parece que la esté abandonando.

Castle se acercó a Beckett, con cuidado de no despertar a ninguno de los tres hijos. Le acarició la mejilla y luego le acercó los labios a la oreja, teniendo extremo cuidado con las cabecitas de Jake y Reece, que permanecían dormidos.

\- Si quieres, como premio por la compañía que te ha hecho estos días en el hospital, puede dormir en nuestra cama.

\- ¿Cómo una excepción? – le susurró Beckett. Aunque sabía que no iba a ser la última vez. Despertarte y ver la carita de tu hija y de tu marido durmiendo era una sensación indescriptible.

\- Como una excepción.

* * *

Jake y Reece ya estaban en sus cunas. Cada una estaba situada a un lado de la cama de matrimonio. Lily permanecía dormida en medio del colchón de matrimonio. Tras ponerle el pijama, había cerrado los ojos y había seguido durmiendo cómo si nada hubiera pasado. Probablemente se despertaría cuando Jake y Reece lloraran. Pero tanto ella como él estaban más que dispuestos a lidiar con sus tres hijos.

Beckett se recostó de lado en la cama para admirar a su hija. Su primogénita. Fue entonces cuando se percató que Castle pasaba por el lado de la cama de Jake para ir al salón. Quiso preguntarle que hacía, peor le daba miedo despertar a los niños.

Esperaría.

* * *

Castle volvió al cabo de pocos segundos con las manos en la espalda. Beckett lo miró. Como si de telepatía se tratara, Castle la entendió. "¿Qué te traes entre manos?" le decía. Castle le sonrió. Avanzó hacía la cama y se tumbó de lado, igual que Beckett. No antes sin echar un ojo rápido a los gemelos y a Lily. Castle siempre decía que aunque no fuera pelirroja, le recordaba un montón a Alexis cuándo dormía.

\- ¿Qué me escondes, Castle? – le dijo Beckett en un susurro.

Castle levantó las cejas y le pasó algo. Era un regalo. A Beckett se le escapó una sonrisa enorme. A partir de ahí, las paredes de libros fueron testigos de una conversación a susurros.

\- No hacía falta. – Beckett ni siquiera intentó aparentar seriedad para gastarle una broma. No podía dejar de sonreír.

\- Si aún no sabes qué es.

\- Un regalo para mi maternidad. Le recuerdo, señor escritor, que usted también acaba de ser papá.

Castle sonrió, eludiendo una carcajada para no despertar ni a Lily, ni a Jake ni a Reece. Le hizo un gesto a su mujer para que abriera el regalo. Kate empezó a abrirlo. Con cura, rasgó muy poco el papel y sacó el regalo. Un libro. De Nikki Heat. Concretamente, _Ola de Calor._ Aún conservaba la copia que Rick le había regalado personalmente a ella. Y teniendo en cuenta que tenía 11 años, estaba en estado. Había incluso, sobrevivido al incendio de su primer apartamento. ¿Para qué le regalaba Castle otro?

\- Gíralo.

Kate lo hizo. Lo primero que vio, fue la foto de su marido en la contraportada. ¿Para qué negarlo? Estaba extremadamente guapo.

\- Que sí, Castle. _You are very ruggedly handsome._ No necesitas regalarme un libro para eso. – Beckett lo dijo todo en tono bromista.

Le encantaba el detalle. Regalarle otra vez su libro favorito, el libro que hizo que se conocieran… Hacerlo la primera noche que sus gemelos estaban en casa era un detalle de lo más dulzón.

\- Mira bien.

Beckett bajó la vista a la contraportada del libro. Se volvió a fijar en la foto y bajó la mirada. ¿La sinopsis? Se la sabía de memoria. Bajó más la mirada. "Richard Castle vive en Nueva York…"

Ahí el corazón le dio un soplo. Levantó rápidamente la vista hacía Castle, que la miraba tiernamente y con una sonrisa en los labios. Beckett volvió a bajar la mirada.

"Richard Castle vive en Nueva York, con su mujer, la Senadora Beckett y sus tres hijos".

Beckett subió la mirada otra vez. Aún no era Senadora pero… ¿Qué más daba? Tenía los ojos húmedos. Malditas hormonas.

\- Castle es…- su voz se deshizo entre una floja carcajada y una segunda lágrima.

Castle le puso la mano en el brazo, reconfortándola.

\- En la editorial me han hecho el favor. Me moría de ganas de que lo tuviésemos. El tiempo… El tiempo lo ha dicho, Beckett. Lily, Jake y Reece.

Beckett abrazó el libro contra su pecho con un brazo y alargó la otra mano a Castle. Se le estrecharon con fuerza. Fue entonces, cuando oyeron el llanto de Jake y Reece. Como un acto reflejo, los dos se separaron y fueron a calmar a sus pequeños. Balanceando a Reece entre sus brazos se giró y busco la mirada de Castle.

\- El tiempo lo ha dicho. – le vocalizó.

* * *

 **Si es que no me podía resistir a que Castle tuviera uno de sus detalles con Beckett. Como sólo es un one shot, esta vez ni tengo que sufrir por los términos de tiempo. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!**


End file.
